


Good Protect: Reminder of Anti-COVID-19

by mewmew027



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Gen, StayHome, StayHomeSaveLives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew027/pseuds/mewmew027
Summary: Share information through Good Omens fandom.All information is reference to Hong Kong. I know some countries do not encourage healthy people to wear masks. In HK, people wears mask just want to protect themselves and their families. (Lessons from SARS in 2003.)Hope you all stay safe and stay health.**Repost needs ask and credit
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Stay Home Stay Safe




	2. Tips of hand washing, dispose your facemask and alcohol sanitize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder of hand washing, dispose your facemask and alcohol sanitize. Remember, facemask can not re-use.  
> All information is reference to Hong Kong Anti-COVID19 guideline.


End file.
